The Art of War
by Fukyuu no Tenshi
Summary: ['Women can do anything men can do.']['That may be true, but men can do them better.'] And the battle ensues. Can Tenten find something to beat Neji in? Ino and the girls to the rescue! [NejiTen]


**The Art of War**

**: x : **

**: x : **

She had no idea how it started, but then again, when did she ever? Boys and their stupid egos.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about Hyuuga?" Said Hyuuga only smirked and took another sip of his drink. Stupid, stupid boys! Damn them and their stupid superiority.

"Women can do anything men can do!"

"That may be true, but men can do them better, after all, we're _men_."

"How can you be so sure?"

He smirked again, and suddenly Tenten had an enormous urge to knock that grin off his face using methods that could be considered violent.

"Fine, then I challenge you, Hyuuga Neji, to a contest. Me versus you, if I win you have to admit that women are just as able as men."

"In what? Name it, and I'll see you there. There is nothing you can do better than me."

And maybe it was the alcohol, or her pride, but whatever it was, she would make sure she would never listen to it again.

"Fine, challenge accepted. See you later Hyuuga."

(x)

When she had told Lee, and asked him for possible ideas, he'd merely given her a 'good guy' pose and told her to do her best. Actually his exact words were: The passion of youth burn strongly in both of you, together with the power of youth you shall succeed! Do your best to make Gai-sensei proud. She had spared these details for everyone's own good.

She never could understand her spandex covered friend, and then again, she didn't exactly want too. One thing she had realized while visiting him though was that it would be near impossible to beat their teammate.

Combat was obviously out, not only was he a jonin, and she a chunin, but her attacks were basically worthless on him.

She could always challenge him to something stupid, like rock, paper, scissors, but what good would that do? They both knew that it was a game of chance and proved nothing.

If it wasn't for his ego, she wouldn't be in this mess.

Sighing, Tenten tiredly picked herself up and headed for some one-to-one talking with Konoha's most girlish kunounchi.

(x)

"You want me to help you beat Hyuuga Neji?"

Tenten nodded.

"See, we made a bet. I told him women could do anything men could do, and he said men could do everything better. So you see? I need to challenge Neji in something that I can beat him in. That seems pretty much impossible, but I was wondering if you might know what to do."

Ino's sat down and thought in silence before looking back up at the weapon's mistress.

"Can you dance?"

"No."

"Sing?"

"No, and even Lee could beat me in that area."

Ino winced.

"Well… hold on."

In mere minutes, Konoha's most prominent kunounchi were gathered at the flower shop, thinking of things Tenten could do.

"Look, I don't really want to bother everyone, so I think I'll just go, if that's okay with you. I'll… figure something out."

"We can't let you go."

"Ino's right, this is no longer just about you and Neji. It's about proving to all the boys out there that women are way better!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air, as both she and Ino nodded vigorously.

"Yes… I-I'd like to prove that to Neji-nii too." Hinata added politely.

Tenten sat back down.

"Okay, but what do we do? He said he could beat me in anything, and I'm pretty sure he can. He's… well, him!" Tenten added in afterthought. Neji Hyuuga was known around the village as a prodigy. He was smart, excelled in combat, and also known to have a huge ego. Not to mention he could learn just about anything a split second. But then again, he had insulted her, and women everywhere.

"We have to beat him, if only to knock him down a peg." Tenten said with more determination.

All girls nodded in agreement.

(x)

After hours of planning, and shooing away other customers to continue plotting Neji's demise, Ino grinned evilly. Before she could tell the other girls of her idea though, she was interrupted by a customer entering the shop.

"Oi!"

It was Kiba, with Akamaru and Shikamaru in tow.

"Sorry, but the store is closed right now." Ino gave them a dismissive wave, but they didn't seem to budge.

"This is so troublesome…" Ino narrowed her eyes.

"Now that I think about it, what are you two doing here?"

"Neji sent us." At the mention of Neji's name, Ino called out the rest of the girls.

"Neji-niisan? What does he want?" Hinata quietly shuffled forward and nodded towards her teammate.

"He told us that time is up for Tenten. You guys are supposed to meet him at the training grounds now with your 'challenge' " Kiba grinned. "I heard about the bet. Actually, all the guys are making bets on who we think will win. I bet on Neji, and Shikamaru did too. You guys want to join in?" The girls nodded enthusiastically, the chance to make money at the expense of the boys was too hard to resist.

"But wait, we don't know what we're going to challenge Neji to yet." Sakura quietly whispered to the other girls, but Ino only smiled evilly.

"Let's just go, I know what Tenten is going to do. Let's go kick that Hyuuga's ass." Tenten gulped, she suddenly felt that this was a very, very bad idea.

(x)

"Ready to lose?" Neji was already there, arms crossed and leaning against a tree. He looked smug and confident '_What could she possibly come up with_?' Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and even Shino were there to watch what was going to happen. It seemed that all the boys had their bets on Neji and all the girls had bet on Tenten.

"Tenten come here." While no one was looking, Ino pulled Tenten to the side and whispered something in her ear.

"No! No way! **No way**!"

Ino smile got wider.

"Do it or you'll lose, and I bet a lot of money on you!" Tenten gulped.

What as she supposed to do? She didn't want to be murdered by Ino, but she didn't want to do what Ino had suggested either.

Tenten sighed.

Why hadn't she kept her big, fat mouth shut?

She was doomed.

But she was taking Neji down with her.

(x)

"Okay Tenten. What did you come up with?"

_Okay_.

Trauma time.

Here went nothing!

Tenten slowly sauntered up to Neji and put a hand on his face as she circled him, she smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"I have decided that we shall compete with each other in," here Tenten stood up on her tip toes and put her mouth to Neji's ear. "The art of seduction."

With everyone's ninja abilities, they were able to hear what she said. All the boys silently groaned as they bid goodbye to their money, already their pockets felt lighter. Neji was a goner, and so was their money! The boys' pride was probably going to be taking a blow too, then they looked to Neji. He was currently trying not to move as Tenten kissed him on the cheek. He was one lucky guy.

Naruto just had to open his mouth and ruin everything Neji held dear though.

"Hey! That's not fair, Neji has a huge crush on you!"

Tenten paused before she let out a smile.

The girls cheered.

**:x: **

**:x: **

**(A/N:) ****Another challenge**** with yuppero-chan****. Poor Neji. He was being a bit of a smug idiot though.**** Go Tenten! Go all the girls in the world! **


End file.
